inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Morimura Konoha
(Defender) |number= 20 (Manyuuji) 2 (Shinsei Inazuma Japan) |team= Manyuuji (GO) Shinsei Inazuma Japan |seiyuu= Yūki Aoi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Galaxy)}} Morimura Konoha (森村 好葉) is a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Appearance Konoha has dark green hair shaped into two big buns. She is short and has a small body. The color of her eyes is black. Personality Konoha is quite shy and very reserved. She is also shown to be scared many times, like when a Teikoku player was in front of her or when Shindou Takuto shouted at her. Konoha also seems to be quite lonely, as seen when neglecting training, she asked a lone owl at the bird forest if it was alone just like her. She loves animals and always smiling with them instead of fearing like how she usually does. After the match between Mach Tiger, she has started to be less intimidated and has became more positive and confident as shown when she was determined on winning the FFIV2 in episode 14. Background Konoha used to be bullied a lot by other people. She then stopped talking to anyone and stayed away from them but still got bullied. They said that she looks irritating because of her face. Those events made her become reserve and scared of interacting with people. Plot (Galaxy) She first appeared in the trailer of Galaxy, along with the other new members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan In episode 1, Konoha was shown in Manyuuji's soccer team. She was then choosen by Kuroiwa Ryuusei to be a defender for Shinsei Inazuma Japan. After being chosen, Shinsei Inazuma Japan had an exhibition match with Teikoku. During the match, she was scared of Sasaki and let him steal the ball easily. Tenma asked if Konoha was alright and she said she had never played soccer before, which shocked him. In episode 2, Konoha was the last one to introduce herself. She was shown to be easily tired of all the training like Manabe and Minaho. In episode 3, Konoha got scared the same way she did in the exhibition match when she tried stop a player from Fire Dragon but let them pass through easily. In the second half, when she heard Tenma's encouragements and saw Matatagi's determination, she thought that they must have misunderstood him. In episode 4, Konoha didn't show up for training like some other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. She was seen watching a couple of birds. The next day, Tenma tried to persuade her to go practice but she refused, saying it won't matter if she was there or not. In episode 5, Konoha took the withdrawal exam. Although she seemed reluctant to fail it even after the others were done, she made a seemingly lucky trick shot, thus staying in the team. In episode 6, in the match between Big Waves, she was about to get the ball but then Sakura purposely stepped on her foot to steal it. During half-time, Sakura apologized to her but she didn't say anything. In episode 7, Tsurugi passed the ball to her and she was about to get it but then Sakura purposely bumped on her and both of them fell down. While Aoi was helping both of them, Konoha was about to say something to Sakura but couldn't when she glared at her. In episode 8, she was training with the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan. The next day, since there was no practice, Sakura invited her to go with her to the Soccer Garden Shopping Mall which she agreed. The two of them were hanging out together at the shopping mall and they both seemed get along well after the incident. Later, when Tenma came back from the police station, she was seen assembled together because they all heard that Kusaka got caught by the police. Manabe and Minaho then told everyone about Kusaka's background and his contract of joining Shinsei Inazuma Japan. On the day of the match between Shamshir, after Kusaka attacked the three players from Shamshir who insulted him, Konoha told Kusaka he is scared because she also felt the same way. Later, she told Tenma that Kusaka is scared that everyone will leave him if he cannot be strong. In episode 9, after the first-half ended, she remained quiet when Shindou told Tenma to remove Kusaka in the second-half. The others also agreed but thanks to Tenma, he convinced them to let Kusaka stay. They all somehow agreed. In the second-half, when Kusaka managed to steal the ball from Said Ashraf, the ball went towards her but she failed to get it. However, it was saved thanks to Minaho. Later, she was happy that Kusaka was finally able to have control over his Berserker Mode and was impressed when he scored the third goal with his hissastu, Kyoubou Head. The match ended with Shinsei Inazuma Japan winning with a score of 3-2. In episode 10, she and the other members of Shinsei Inazuma Japan were training together in the black room for the past three days. On the third day, everyone decided that they will win FFIV2 even though they didn't need to which surprised Manabe and Minaho. Sakura then asked her about wanting to win or not. However, she was unable to answer which made Sakura pout and Konoha said sorry. In episode 11, she lost her confidence of staying in Shinsei Inazuma Japan and left. Tenma, Aoi and Kusaka found her at the zoo playing with a rabbit. Then, Tenma had a conversation with her and she told him about how she used to be bullied by other people and being called "annoying" by them because of her face. Kusaka came in and tried to persuade her but failed as she ran away. Konoha then saw a cat who was walking on the street as a truck was about to hit it and she saved the cat in the blink of eye. Tenma, Kusaka and Aoi tried to persuade her once more time and she agreed on coming back. In episode 12, she kept staying away from Kusaka whenever he approached to apologize for unintentionally calling her "irritating" on the previous incident when she left Shinsei Inazuma Japan. In the match between Mach Tiger, she still hadn't gotten over her fear and kept letting the opponents pass through which gave Mach Tiger the first goal with Tamugan Jar's Ivory Crash. She started to blame herself and cried. However, Kusaka turned into his Berserker Mode and confessed that he loves her, which surprised the team. Konoha blushed and was surprised that someone likes her. Later, Napa Radamu was near her and she was hesistated to stop it but thanks to Kusaka's encouraging words, she was able to get over her fear and unleashed her hissastu to steal the ball. Then, Shinsei Inazuma Japan tied the score with Kusaka's Kyoubou Head and Shindou's Kami no Takuto FI. The first-half ended as she apologized to Kusaka that she couldn't accept his feelings but Kusaka jsut smiled and was happy that she had cheered up again. She then recieved a towel from Aoi who said she was shocked about Kusaka's confession and Konoha's apology. For the first time, Konoha didn't look reserved while talking and said that she will face with Kusaka's feelings when she becomes more straight-forward. In episode 13, she successfully stole the ball from Kaolan Sagot with Konoha Roll. She was about to stop Bark Sepakro's pass to Mei Pakudi but the ball made a curve and went to Kaolan Sagot's possession. She followed Manabe's command of stopping a pass at the right side but the ball actually went to the left side. However, the pinch was saved thanks to Kusaka. After Shinsei Inazuma Japan scored the second goal, she followed Manabe's command once more time of passing the ball to Kusaka and it was successful. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'DF Konoha Roll' Trivia *Her name Konoha means foliage which is a pun on her hissatsu, Konoha Roll. *She is especially intimidated with girls as stated by Mizukawa Minori in episode 11 but doesn't sure whether it's true or not. Navigation Category:Galaxy characters Category:Earth Eleven